


Maid to Serve

by stellaone



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, Handholding, M/M, Nipple Play, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaone/pseuds/stellaone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho discovers Slaine's occupation and decides to pay his workplace a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid to Serve

Inaho is briskly walking home after having a successful shopping conquest at the supermarket’s half-off egg sale. His sister’s job interview went well, so he decided he’d cook her something special today. The way home was so familiar to him he figures he can just absentmindedly check the news on his tablet along the way. Scrolling through the pages past the latest martian scandal about an illegitimate daughter, it was too late once he heard someone yell at him to stop.

 A fading “goddammit Orange!” was all he heard before the collision sends them both to the concrete.

 Inaho’s tablet screen thankfully did not crack, which is a relief as he doesn’t have money for repairing it or replacing it at the moment. Some of the eggs he was carrying did. He frowned deeply and checks through the rest of the groceries.

“You crash into me and now you have the audacity to ignore me? Seriously?” Inaho turns slowly to see a classmate of his, Slaine Troyard, fretting and glaring in between trying to quickly gather up the contents he’d also been carrying.

Inaho is a little too miffed about the eggs, so he gives a half hearted apology, “I’m sorry, I suppose.”

“You’re really a bastard, aren’t you?” Slaine sighs but there admittedly isn’t much venom to his voice. The two _are_ friends, but the kind who snipe at each other to the point you could mistake them for enemies. Inaho decides to help him pick up his belongings when he sees something odd on the ground.

“What is this?” he reaches for it and the blonde snatches it away quickly, face turning red. The item looked like a frilly headband. Now that Inaho thinks about it, he did see some white stockings as well. He looks up at blonde who dusted off himself and got up, now holding his backpack and another stuffed bag tightly. It is at that moment Inaho realizes they are in front of the local maid cafe. Inaho isn’t acquainted with them at all and barely ever paid it any attention. Cute girls are out in front of them handing out flyers and smiling sweetly, though none of them seem to notice the two disoriented guys on the pavement. He looks back at Slaine who is watching him suspiciously.

“Are you working here?” that is just the first conclusion he jumps to as the stockings and headdress he saw were the same as the one the girls outside wore.

“No! T-this is for Asseylum!” he grips the bag tightly.

“Asseylum is on the student council and volunteers at the hospital, but a maid cafe seems very unlike her. If she did work here it would be all over school given her popularity.” Inaho replies matter of factually, getting up as well.  

Slaine took a step back, and then another, until he simply turns and runs in the opposite direction. Inaho believes he’s found out something very interesting, and decides to pay the cafe a visit tomorrow. It’s a saturday, so he hopes Slaine will have a shift that day. If not, he’ll find out when it is one way or another.

 

 

“I’d didn’t think you the type for maid cafes, Nao-kun.” It was now saturday morning and he and his sister were munching down on their breakfast.

Yuki seemed to get an idea and it makes her looked worried for a second, before morphing into a steely expression as she looks straight at him, “Nao, if you’re having trouble getting a girlfriend, I can hook you up with--”

“I’m not going due to desperation, Yuki-nee. A friend works there so I thought I’d check it out and support them.”

“Oh!” she takes a bite of her toast and smiles, “well, that’s nice of you.”

“Just don't cause them any trouble, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“I can’t remember if I told you already but Darzana invited me out today and we’re going hiking. I may not be back till dark. Be good!”

“You have told me everyday this week that this was happening, but I will.”

 

 

“Welcome home master~!” a chorus of girls greets him cheerily as he steps inside. This is a little uncomfortable, he thinks. He walks to the counter and inquires as to whether a “Slaine Troyard” was in.

“You mean Anastasia?”

“Pardon?”

“Think of it as a stage name!” she winks.

“Ah...that maid is always getting requests, so popular!” the red haired woman spins around to check her laptop, “you’re in luck, he’s in.”

She hands Inaho a slip with a variety of services he can pay for, ranging from having lunch, idle chatting, getting a massage, resting his head on Slaine’s lap…the list is quite long. He has lunch with Slaine a lot already, so he chose some odd ones at random.

 Another woman in maid attire approaches him to take him to the meeting room. “Anastasia” is written in pink cursive on the door. Inaho is at such a loss with the amount of teasing material this trip is giving him. Knowing Slaine, it should last a lifetime. The woman instructs him to knock and tells him his host will take it from there before leaving with a smile. Inaho did as he was told, three light knocks and the door opened. A surprisingly soft and bubbly voice greeted him,

“Good day Master~”

Inaho had to admit he was prepared to give a smirk and make the typical deceptively mocking comment that always pisses off the blonde, but once he actually sees him in uniform, his voice got caught in his throat and his mouth just hung open. Slaine’s hair is actually neat, not scruffy and it frames his round face nicely.The uniform ends a few inches above his knees and he could see some skin between the dress and white lace stockings. The detached cuffs were large, probably to emphasize his small wrists and make it “cuter”. Inaho does think it was working quite well, everything in front of him.

As Slaine opens his eyes to actually see who came, he blinks a few times before closing the door back immediately. Inaho pushes back on it and could feel the others body weight on the other side.

“Why the fuck are you here, Orange!?” his voice lost all of the cuteness in an instant.

“I’m am a customer, and I paid for you.”

“Paid for me? What kind of place do you think this is?!”

“It appears to be a place where I can pay to get you to clean my ears while I rest my head on your lap.”

“You ordered that?” The blonde stops struggling and Inaho manages to open the door, seeing Slaine stare at him blankly.

“Yes.”

The maid sighs, “you’re really damn weird, but whatever, it’s your money.” He walks inside the room and Inaho could hear heels clack against the ceramic floor. The brunette is the most surprised by his cutesy kitty platform shoes out of everything, for some reason, and how well he walks in them. Even his sister still has trouble with heels that high.

There was a couch at the back of the room and a round table with two chairs, a cupboard and other pieces of quaint pastel coloured furniture around. Slaine sat at the table and rests his cheek in his palm, staring at Inaho expectantly.

“Are you not the host?”

Slaine rolls his eyes, “well, give me your tickets so I can see what I have to do.”

Inaho hands him the tickets, pulls out the other available chair and sits down opposite him.

“Are you always this gruff with customers?”

“No.”

“Are you always this brusque with customers?”

“No.”

 

After a few minutes Slaine looks at him, “what do you want to start with, then.”

“The lap rest.”

Slaine’s eyes widen before he scowls and blushes furiously. He then gestures awkwardly to the boy to follow him to the couch. He plops down and looks up at Inaho, patting his lap, “let’s get this over with.”

Inaho is surprised internally that he is going along with it, but he’s getting a paycheck for it so maybe it isn’t such big a deal. He sits down and lays his head on Slaine’s thighs. They were as soft as they looked. He feels the legs shift under him for a few moments so he looks up to see Slaine’s face scrunched up and blushing. When they make eye contact the blonde averts his gaze and reaches for the ear pick gingerly. Inaho relaxes into the strange situation quite well as Slaine gets to work. It does feel good. Slaine’s nerves seem to calm down after a while, as well.

“How did you even manage to get a job like this?” he just had to ask. The maid stills. It’s quiet for a while before he gets an answer.

“...I just wanted to.”

“You what?”

“...If I told you that, what would you think?”

Inaho thought for a moment, “you’re already quite strange, so having a hobby like crossdressing or being a maid isn’t really that shocking.”

He expected to get his head smacked but the other just quietly went back to work with a soft “hmph.”

 

 

The first session finishes and Inaho sits up when Slaine tells him to. He almost fell asleep during it from how soothing it was.

“What do you want to do now?...”

“...Master…” the last part is a quiet whisper.

“I didn’t expect you to call me that after the first failed greeting.”

The maid shrugged, “I should get into character, shouldn’t I?” he crosses his legs and arms and shooting Inaho a glare.

“You really don’t have to with me if you don’t want to.”

“...What if I want to?” his posture weakens as his eyes shift away.

“Then go ahead.” Inaho doesn’t have a problem with it. It is a bit sexy how he says it. Or it may simply be the idea of Slaine calling him that at all.

 

 

Inaho hands him another ticket.

“Handholding. Why would you even take this…?”

“I don’t know why it was an option to begin with.”

“That doesn't answer the question!”

Slaine shifts nervously a bit before inching his hand closer to Inaho while looking away and blushing. Inaho also felt a bit flustered about the situation but reached forward. Their fingers intertwine. It’s silent for a few minutes and Inaho realizes Slaine is shaking and red up to his ears.

“H-h-how long do we have to d-do this for?”

“You work here.”

“I never got this request…”

“Beats me, then.”

Inaho didn’t really want to let go. Slaine’s hands feel so delicate and warm. He moved across the couch to sit closer and the other doesn’t move away. Inaho feels especially relieved. The hands intertwine tighter. Slaine’s lips part then, “Master Kaizuka…?” the blonde’s voice sounds very breathy and Inaho feels a warmth in the pit off his stomach. Was this what it meant to flip a switch? He wants Slaine to call him that more.

“Look here.”

The blonde turned around to face him with wide eyes. Inaho always enjoys how expressive he is compared to him. Slaine really is the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. Right now though, there are just too many different feelings evident on his blushing face. Inaho decides to respond to one and moves in to kiss him. The other gasps into the kiss but again doesn’t move away. The reaction didn’t seem unfavorable, so Inaho deepens the kiss. He does have experience from dating before and Slaine seems to have some as well, perhaps. Inaho bites and licks the other’s lower lip before going to kiss him again. He breaks away with a trail of saliva between their lips. Slaine fell backwards onto the couch, breathing heavily, “this isn’t a ticket...kissing isn’t one the services…”

“It’s a specialty service, then.”

Inaho crawls over to the maid and places his hands at either side of his face, holding it to look at him before he goes down to continue kissing him again. Their tongues explore each other’s mouths for a long time and the only sound in the room are their clothes shuffling, the moaning and the wet sounds of their kisses. Inaho moves to trail kisses down the blonde’s neck and undoes the choker clasped around it to bite down.

“M-master…..” Slaine shakes off his shoes and moves his long legs fully unto the couch, so he’s completely under Inaho. The brunette can hear his stockinged feet shifting anxiously against the couch. Inaho is kissing along his collar bone and going lower until he reaches the top of his off shoulder uniform. He moves his hands to either side of the puff sleeves intending to pull it down but decides to make sure it’s okay, “how far can I go?”

“As far as you want, master…”

Inaho shivers as he looks into Slaine’s eyes which are positively enraptured with him now. He moves the top down to the maid’s waist and sees pink, erect nipples perk up. The brunette leans down to lick one and Slaine jolts instantly

“Ahhh!”

Inaho licks all around and Slaine moans wantonly as he bites down.

“Ahhhh...Inaho!"  
“Master.”

Slaine licks his lips before correcting himself, “master…please do it more.”

 

He pushes his chest forward and Inaho does the same thing thing to the other side, while pinching the already swollen nipple with a free hand. The blonde melts into the couch but keeps pushing his chest up as the brunette plays with it. Inaho’s hands move lower until he comes to the corset, which is downright annoying to deal with right now. He hears Slaine laugh softly as he moves for his legs instead. He sounds almost angelic. No, definitely angelic. Before Inaho’s hand reaches under his skirt, Slaine speaks up, “let me make you feel good too Ina--uh, um, master.”

He crawls off the couch to kneel in front of Inaho, looking up with lustful teal eyes. Slaine panting, disheveled, in a dress on his knees was not what he expected to see today, but he had no complaints. His groin was on fire at this point. Slaine unbuttons his pants and then gestures for him to move forward, until his crotch was just an inch from the blonde’s face. Slaine uses his teeth to pull down the zipper and manages to blush even deeper as he sees Inaho’s erection. He uses his mouth to take it out and starts licking up and down the shaft. Slaine licks all around it, gazing at Inaho occasionally to see the others expressions and whether he is pleased. Once precum starts to seep out, Slaine takes the entire length into his mouth and the brunette can’t help but widen his eyes at that--before he starts shuddering and groaning at how ridiculously good Slaine is at this. Inaho was close to climax and he couldn’t help but grip Slaine’s head for support as he came inside his mouth with a low groan. Realizing what he had done he tried to pull out but the blonde held his hips in place gently, signaling him to stop. Slaine seemed to drink it all down. His reddened lips pulled apart from the dick with a loud smack and he moved forward again to clean it up more.

 

This was quite a sight. Slaine’s eyes were glazed over as he finished and looked up at Inaho as if his mind was somewhere else. Inaho, too, felt his mind go blank about what to do now, when he just decides to pull Slaine unto the couch again. He pushes the maid back down so he’s face up on the couch and moves his hand under his dress quickly. Inaho is surprised at himself for how much he wants to do to Slaine that he can’t really think straight for once. His hand feels a lacey panty, and he quickly pulls the flimsy thing off.

“Ahh...aaaahnn….!”  Slaine’s body jerks as the boy removes his underwear so quickly and he can see why, as the maid is fully erect with precum dripping. The blonde looks at him with needy eyes and Inaho can feel himself getting hard again. He rubs a finger against Slaine’s hole and the blonde exhales sharply. Feeling impatient, he inserts two fingers to start with. Slaine shifts and looks mildly uncomfortable for a while until Inaho hits his sweet spot.

“Mmmm, master!”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I can be gentle now.”

He retracts his finger and spreads some on the precum pooling on the blonde’s pleated skirt onto his dick quickly. He then aligns it with Slaine's twitching bud and in one quick movement, he shoves the whole length inside, causing the blond to scream as his hole tenses around the sudden intrusion.

“T-too fast…!”

Inaho can’t comprehend anything now. He’s just mindlessly thrusting into Slaine, who starts arching back and trying to meet his rhythm, but failing.

“Ahh...ahhh…” Slaine moans shakily as Inaho continues going deeper and deeper. He grabs Slaine’s thighs and hoists his lower legs over his shoulders to pound into him even harder from above. He grabs his trembling hips after and Slaine seems completely unable to keep up with the intensity, just continuing to moan as the dick slams inside him. Inaho is close to release. He can see the blonde writhing beneath him, trying to push back onto his cock, hot breaths puffing from his reddened lips. Just the sight alone makes Inaho groan and cum in that instant.

“Ahhhh! Inaho!”

Slaine didn’t seem prepared at all, shock mixed with pleasure on his face as he feels the hot semen shoot inside him. He goes limp, cumming with a strangled cry a few moments later. Inaho pulls out and some of his seed spurts out of Slaine’s hole making the other jerk a little. The brunette drops onto him, exhausted as well, and the other doesn’t have the strength to react to the extra sweaty weight on top of him. After panting and gasping together for a while, Slaine speaks up,

“I think I-I’m taking the rest of the day off…”

“Will your boss let you off?” Inaho’s voice comes out husky and he feels Slaine shiver under him.

“Yes...I have days to spare…”

“My sister is out of the house today.”

“So we can have some more rounds…?”

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think crossdressing Slaine is miraculous and wanted to pay tribute.


End file.
